old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
Avalon is magickal island located in the Mediterranean Sea. It is unable to be seen by Typicals, who instead see open water. Its capital and only city is Avalon city. The island itself is more or less suspended in an entirely different dimension. The Sullivan house acts as an entrance to the town. Many magickal communities across the globe have similar portals, and as such Avalon is inhabited by a diverse group of people at any given time. Appearance Avalon is described as being beautiful and quaint, the sky bearing a strange blue-violet color. There are no weeds to be seen on the island, and instead it is largely populated by grapevines, wheat, and apple trees. There is no need for cultivation, as the land seems to be enchanted with ancient magick to grow these plants naturally. History Avalon and its city were already founded by the 6th century, as Typical King Arthur was brought to the island after fighting Mordred in the Battle of Camlann. He is, to date, the only Typical to have ever set foot on the island. Despite the healers' best efforts, they were unable to save Arthur's life and he was buried in a great tomb on the island, alongside members of the ancient families for whom the Seven Ancient Covens were named. A Dwarf forged Excalibur in Avalon prior to its use by King Arthur. The legendary witch Morgen le Fay, a descendant of the Heartbane family, ruled over the island in Arthur's time, and is interred in the very same cemetery. Since then, it has been ruled by a group of nine witches, traditionally women. During the Burning Times and the Salem Witch Trials in the 16th and 17th centuries, several blood witches living in Europe and the New World fled to Avalon. Among them was Seraphine Dearborn, who turned the ancient Le Fay Castle into the first magickal school, known as the Pendragon Institute. During his youth, Alistair Graymark stayed in Avalon city, looking to further his magickal knowledge. He later returned to teach at the Pendragon Institute. Important locations * Avalon Cemetery * Brigid's Tower * Brocéliande Forest * Eastower * Erik's Tower * Eve Dearborn's cottage * Guinevere's Tower * Hall of Myrddin * Highmore Manor * Kartir's Tower * Market Street * Merlin's Tower * Morgen's Tower * Myrddin's Square * Nightingale Estate * North Tower * Pendragon Institute * Vortigern's Tower * Westower Shops & businesses * Ancient Ways * Artemisia Botanicals * Between the Worlds * Black Cat Humane Society * The Bookery * Brimstone & Belladonna * The Broom Closet Supply Shop * Broomstick Crossing * Catland * The Cauldron Black * Cauldron in the Cupboard * Charmed & Company * Crone's Cupboard * Crystals, Candles, and Cauldrons * Crystal Connection * Crystal Wand Creations * Curious Goods * Divine Magick and Novelties * Elderberry Tree House Shoppe * Enchanted * Erzulie's Voodoo * Hedgewitch Crafts * The Herbiary * Hex * The Magick Attic * The Magick Circle * The Moondragon * Moonstruck * Mystical Treasures Emporium * Nature's Treasures * Olde Thyme Magick * Oyer and Terminer's * Pandora's Box * The Pointed Hat * Salamander Sisters Market * Sisterhood of the Traveling Brooms * Spellbox * Society of Black Hats * Sticks and Stones * Taproot Books * Treasures of Sea and Earth * The Witchery * Witchy Wearables * Wonder Works * Wynott's Wands Category:Avalon